The First Time
by Princessatsea
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if Ty had not gotten sick at the fishing cabin. Will post more chapters based on your reviews. Rated M for lemons. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Nervousness

Amy stood by the window of the fishing cottage and watched the snowstorm unfold before her eyes. There was no way that Ty and she would be able to drive back tonight as planned. She had already informed her grandfather that they would have to spend the night at the cabin.

Amy was nervous. She had been dating Ty for six months now and loved him dearly. However she was not sure she was ready to spend the night with him. Up to now they had only kissed, mostly because there was no privacy for any more than that at Heartland. Now they were alone and they would not be interrupted by anyone. She was sure that Ty wanted to go further and it was only fair, as she also felt the need to be intimate with him. They had never talked about it, and Amy had not shared with him her profound fear of the first time.

She wished she could forget about the day when she was 11 years old and had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs where her mother had covered her with a blanket instead of sending her to bed. At three in the morning she had heard a noise outside and when she went to open the door she saw it was Lou back from her date with her boyfriend, Mike. She was talking to her girlfriend on the phone. She was in tears and Amy strained to hear what she was saying. Lou sobbed "Marlene, it was horrible…I have never been in that much pain…it felt like I was being broken in half; I am so sore, I will never do it again". Marlene replied something that Amy could not hear and Lou was opening the door, so she quickly went back to the couch and pretended to be fast asleep. The next day Lou had a miserable look on her face and was walking very slowly, wincing whenever she sat down. Amy had never forgotten that night and the following day and she had never told Lou that she knew. Since then Amy had been petrified of ever being intimate with a man, but she did not want to let Ty down.

"A penny for your thoughts"

Amy jumped when she felt Ty's arms around her waist. Ty was startled

"Sorry baby, I didn't' mean to scare you, is something wrong?"

Amy's heart was beating furiously

"I am sorry Ty; I was looking at the storm and thinking about how we are going to get back".

Ty cradled her face in his hands and kissed her

"It might clear by tomorrow; in the meantime let's enjoy some time alone tonight"

He wiggled his eyebrows at Amy seductively. Amy tensed. She took a deep breath "_it will be fine, it will be fine, I love him_" she thought to herself. She wiggled free and attempted a feeble smile.

"How about we eat something?"

Ty looked at Amy intently, he knew something was bothering her, but he decided to go along.

"Yes, why not, I feel quite hungry".

Amy went to the small kitchen area and reached for the bag of supplies they had packed and took out the sandwiches and the fruit. They sat at the table and ate in comfortable silence. Amy was clearing away the plates when she felt Ty embracing her from behind and planting a kiss on her neck

"God, you smell good, you are beautiful".

Amy turned around to kiss him. Ty kissed her passionately and started exploring her mouth with his expert tongue. His hands were stroking her back and settled on her bottom. He moaned in pleasure. Amy tensed and pushed him back

"How about we play Scrabble" she said, attempting to sound cheerful.

"Scrabble?" Ty asked incredulously "You want to play Scrabble?"

Amy blushed "It is still early and it will give us something to do"

Ty looked at his girlfriend and gave her a seductive smile

"I can think of more interesting things to do" and was about to pull her towards him, when he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

He took a step back "But you are right, a game of Scrabble will help pass the time".

Amy looked relieved. They sat at the small table in front of the couch and Amy started setting up the board and handing out the letters. Suddenly the room was filled with light, as lighting struck close to the cabin. Amy and Ty looked at each other wearily.

"I hope the mustangs are ok" Amy said.

Seconds later they were startled by a huge roll of thunder and the cabin windows shook. Then the electricity went off. Amy and Ty sat in the dark. Ty got up to find a flashlight and put it on the table. Amy was sitting on the couch and Ty joined her.

"Do you want to continue the game Amy? I guess the light is enough."

Amy nodded and they continued playing for another 30 minutes. Then the next problem surfaced. The electricity outage has also put an end to the portable heater and the cabin was slowly getting freezing cold. Amy shuddered and sneezed. Ty put a blanket around her.

"I think we better go to bed. I don't think that we can stay in this cold much longer and with the extra blankets and our body heat we should be able to keep warm" he said.

Amy nodded; the temperature was cooling by the second. Ty took of his boots and his sweater and got under the blankets in his jeans and t-shirt. Amy took off her shoes and joined him. Ty put an arm around her and pulled her to him. Amy shivered in the cold sheets and snuggled up to Ty's warm body. She stroked his back.

"I love you Amy Fleming" Ty kissed her tenderly on her cold lips.

"I love you Ty Borden"

Amy returned the kiss and soon they were caught in a passionate embrace, their tongues dancing as they explored each other's mouths. Ty felt his jeans straining as his blood pulsed in that place.

"You are beautiful" Ty whispered in Amy's ear.

He kissed her jaw line and proceeded to kiss her neck. Amy moaned. This felt so good. She was feeling flushed due to the heat that was now being generated between them.

"Do you want to get that sweater off, sweetheart?" Ty whispered in her ear.

Amy hesitated for a second and Ty took note, but then she sat-up and took off the heavy wool sweater. She was now clad in a simple white t-shirt. She lay back down and continued kissing Ty. After a long time of making out, Ty rolled on top of Amy and settled himself between her legs. Suddenly Amy felt his erection pushing against her. She tensed and pushed Ty to her left side. Ty laid next to her, stroking her belly, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Amy, I am sorry, I shouldn't have, I got carried away, I understand if you don't want to, I just thought…" Amy felt the tears rolling down her cheek as she interrupted Ty's speech with a kiss on his mouth.

"I am sorry Ty, I am sorry, I love you, I do want to, it is just that…" she hiccupped once and Ty looked at her, a panicked expression in his eyes. Amy blushed and told Ty the story about Lou, a story that she had never shared with anyone.

"You see, I was 11, ever since then I have been so scared of the pain, you are my first boyfriend, I have no experience and now I am upsetting you. Soon you will go back to Kit or any other girl who is not silly like me."

Ty sat against the headboard, settled Amy between his legs and hugged her to him.

"Oh Amy, I am sorry, I didn't know, I didn't want to scare you. I love you, don't you ever mention other girls. We will take it slow and whenever you are ready we will take the next step. Do you want to go to sleep?"

Amy snuggled against Ty's chest "No, I want to continue, we will not get another chance like this. I want to do this and I want to do it with you."

**Please review, I will write more chapters if you tell me to**


	2. The Warmup

Ty sighted "Amy. I cannot promise you that it will not hurt. I can't even promise that the pain will go in a couple of minutes. I can only promise to take it very slow and be gentle, but there will be pain".

Amy turned so that she was kneeling between Ty's legs. She took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

"I know Ty, but I want to try".

Ty kissed Amy back "Ok sweetheart, if that is what you want, but if at any time you want to stop, you tell me."

Amy nodded. Ty laid Amy back on the bed and was careful to stay on her side so as to prevent scaring her again with his erection. He did not want to admit it to Amy, but he was worried. He had never been with a girl on her first time. All of the girls he had been with at the children's home had already been experienced and even Kit had done it before.

Adding to this was the fact that he was extremely well endowed and that did not make things easier in this particular case. Amy was the first girl he loved and the thought of hurting her in any way, shape or form was killing him.

Amy on the other hand was feeling relieved that she had gotten to tell Ty about her traumatic experience and although she was still very scared, she would not have wanted to try this with anyone but Ty. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck and she moaned in pleasure. Ty slowly pushed his hand under her t-shirt and stroked her stomach. She was lovely, her stomach taut and the muscles quivering beneath him. She seemed to be enjoying it so he carefully placed his left hand on her right breast. She tensed for a moment but then relaxed and he slowly circled her nipple. Amy moaned. She had never felt like this before. There was a tingle between her legs that shot up through her body.

"Ty, that feels so good. Tell me what to do."

Ty continued to leisurely circle her nipple and kissing her at the same time

"I don't want you to do anything, just seeing you enjoying this is making me so happy. Can I take your shirt off?"

Amy looked at Ty with a wicked grin "Only if you take yours off as well".

Ty did not need to be asked twice. He knelt on the bed and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Amy saw his toned body for the first time, the defined muscles and the six-pack and she felt the now familiar tingle again.

Ty smiled at her "See anything you like?"

"Oh Ty, you are gorgeous" Amy gushed.

She sat up and pulled off her t-shirt. She was wearing a black bra and she blushed, ashamed of her chest, which was more on the flat side.

Ty's pupils widened "Oh Amy, it's you who are gorgeous".

Amy felt relieved. He laid on her, now skin on skin. Amy sighted in pleasure. Ty was having a hard time keeping his weight off her. However Amy raised her hips involuntarily and Ty lowered himself carefully, making sure that he did not make any sudden moves. Amy tensed for a second, but then relaxed and ran her hands over his back muscles. Ty moved his right hand over her bra and looked at her questioning her. Amy nodded and helped Ty unclasp the hook. The bra fell from her shoulders.

Ty's eyes widened. "Oh Amy, you are perfect".

He touched the now naked skin reverently and took her left nipple in his mouth. Amy moaned loudly and ran her fingers through his hair as he gently sucked on it. Ty rolled of Amy and lay on her left side. He turned Amy towards him and very gently moved his leg between hers. Amy involuntarily rubbed her core against his leg and felt her whole body tingle. Ty watched her carefully for any sign of discomfort. There was none. Her face was flushed and her eyes closed, her mouth swollen from all the kissing. She was so beautiful, he felt like he was going to explode. In fact, if he could not get out of his jeans soon, he feared that he would explode.

"Amy, sweetheart, I am going to take my pants off, please don't worry, nothing will happen, but I am getting seriously uncomfortable."

Amy looked at Ty wide-eyed and nodded. Ty quickly got out of bed and removed his jeans with his back to her. He was now clad only in his boxers and he jumped into bed quickly to avoid the cold. He proceeded with kissing Amy and then slowly moving his mouth down her body, stopping to suck at each of her nipples, before kissing her taut stomach and settling his mouth at the button of her jeans. Amy moaned loudly. She had never felt like this before, so many sensations all over her body.

Ty lay next to her again and slowly ran his hand down her body until it rested on her thigh. Amy was missing the earlier friction and involuntarily sought his hand with her hips. Very carefully Ty placed his hand between her legs and started rubbing the thick material of the jeans. Amy jerked her body and pressed herself into Ty's hand. She did not know why she was doing it, just that she needed Ty's hand to touch her right there and never stop again.

_**I am having so much fun writing this story. Thank you for all your kind e-mails, keep sending them, they are my inspiration to continue….**_


	3. Getting there

Ty was smiling at her "Does that feel good, baby?"

Amy opened her eyes "Oh my God Ty, that is the most amazing feeling ever. Please don't stop"

"Amy sweetie, you look very hot, do you want to take your pants off?"

Amy nodded and she let Ty work the button and the zipper and lifted her hips so that he could pull the heavy jeans off her. She was now only clad in small black panties and Ty drew in a deep breath, marveling at her beauty. She shivered and he quickly pulled the blankets back over them. He put his hand back between her legs. He felt her panties were soaking wet and he smiled.

"You are so wet, baby"

Amy blushed "I am sorry Ty, I have no idea what is happening. I am not normally like that".

"Shush Amy, there is no need to be embarrassed, it is totally normal for your body to react like this, it means that you like what I am doing".

"Oh, well I certainly love what you are doing, please don't stop".

Ty slowly inserted his fingers into her panties and stroked her. He found her clit and started to leisurely circle it, while kissing Amy at the same time. Amy shuddered and convulsed her body.

"Ty, I am not sure what is happening to me" she gasped.

"Just let go sweetheart, just let go, I am here"

And then Amy had her first orgasm. She rolled her eyes and screamed Ty's name, her body shuddering until she just lay there with a look of utter amazement in her eyes.

"Ty, what was that? That felt incredible, I must have looked like a fool, I am so sorry"

"Shush Amy, you just had your first orgasm, and you certainly did not look like a fool. That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You looked amazing."

Ty lay down next to her and put an arm around her. Amy's head was resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, trying to relieve the sensations of moments ago. Ty let her rest and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his own body under control. He was extremely aroused.

"Oh Ty, I had no idea, I wish we could have done it sooner, I wish we could stay here for a week. I am ready to go all the way!"

"Are you sure baby? I really do not want to hurt you, and I am sure it will hurt".

A flicker of fear returned to Amy's eyes "I am sure Ty, just go slow".

"Of course I will sweetheart; I will talk you through everything I am doing. If it gets too bad you have to tell me and I will stop".

Ty turned sideways and started kissing Amy again. He placed a hand on her right breast and started to knead it gently. Amy moaned. He moved his hand further down and snapped the material of her panties playfully.

"Are you ready for these to come off?"

"Yes" Amy panted. She wiggled out of the garment with Ty's assistance.

"You are perfect" Ty said with admiration before Amy could blush again. He started circling her clit once more.

"Amy, I promised I would talk you through everything I do. I am going to insert a finger into you now, please don't be scared."

Amy opened her eyes wide. "Ok" she said, her voice trembling.

Ty slowly inserted the tip of his index finger into her opening. Immediately Amy responded to the intrusion by clamping her legs together. She was so tight. Ty stopped his movements.

"Amy, sweetie, try to relax your lower body, I will not hurt you, I promise". Amy closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing her body. This felt so strange. The moment Ty felt her body relaxing he parted her legs and inserted his finger further. Amy lay absolutely still.

"Good girl Amy. You are doing so well" Ty cooed in her ear. He was not moving his finger. Amy relaxed and opened her eyes to look at Ty. He kissed her gently "How does it feel sweetheart". Amy looked at him with her serious grey eyes. "It feels strange, but it is not hurting".

"That's good Amy, I am going to move my finger now, just relax." Ty slowly moved his finger in and out of her. He looked at Amy and could see her brow furrowed in concentration. She opened her eyes and looked at Ty and a small moan escaped from her lips "Ty that feels good, I like it".

Ty looked relieved "I am happy to hear that baby. I am going to insert one more now." Ty inserted a second finger, gently trying to stretch her to prepare her for the next step. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed her body against his hand. Ty looked away and took a deep breath. He needed a cold shower.

"You know Ty, maybe my hymen broke a long time ago while I was on a horse, this is not hurting at all, it feels wonderful" she gushed.

"Sadly not baby, it is still intact. But I am happy that you are enjoying it". Ty smiled at her. He couldn't take this for much longer, he felt like he was exploding. It was time to up the stakes. He removed his fingers and lay next to Amy.

"Do you want to touch me Amy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amy blushed again and looked at him nervously "I don't know how" she whispered.

Ty took her hand "Here, let me show you"

He moved her hand down to his boxer shorts. Amy gasped when she felt his erection through the thin material. Ty lowered his boxer shorts with his other hand. He put Amy's hand on top of his throbbing member. Amy held it in her hand. She looked at Ty with a look of panic in her eyes.

"Ty, this is gigantic, there is no way it will fit"

"Shush Amy, it will, we will have to take very slow and it will be painful for a little while, but it will be fine in the end. Please trust me."

Amy did not look convinced. Ty placed his hand on top of hers and moved it up and down his shaft. Amy marveled at the texture, so firm, yet soft with a velvety feel to it. Ty groaned loudly.

"Am I hurting you" Amy asked with a panicked voice.

"No, on the contrary, you are giving me great pleasure" Ty was surprised by her total innocence.

He released Amy's hand. Amy concentrated on the task at hand and started moving her hand up and down in a steady rhythm. Ty groaned again. Amy increased her speed and after a very short time she felt Ty's hand on top of hers pushing it away.

"Enough" he said gruffly.

Amy's face fell "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

Ty kissed her tenderly "Oh Amy, my silly girl, I am not upset. On the contrary, I had to push your hand away, because it felt so good that if you had continued things would have ended very quickly".

Amy blushed "Oh, I see".

"I still have a lot of plans for tonight, sweetheart". Ty smiled at her tenderly.

Amy was still blushing "Ty, do you have…I don't want…."

Ty looked at Amy seriously "I do. Should we try this then?"

"Yes Ty, I want to do this" she said with a shaky resolve.

Ty got out of bed and reached for his jeans. He quickly went back under the covers and retrieved his wallet from his pocket. He took a small foil packet out and opened it.

"Amy, do you want to put it on me?"

Amy looked at Ty wide-eyed and shook her head.

"Ok then. Maybe you can try next time"

Ty shifted the covers and quickly put the condom over his erected member.

He straddled Amy until his hips where perfectly aligned between her. Amy flinched and clenched her legs.

Ty looked down at her tenderly and stroked her cheek. She reminded him of a high-strung filly.

"Easy baby, it is ok, I am not doing anything. Remember that I will talk you through everything"

Amy relaxed her body slightly. Ty took his member in his hand and gently moved it up and down her folds to gather the moisture. Amy let out a load groan.

"Ty, that feels amazing"

"Yes baby, it sure does"

He kissed her face and her mouth until Amy was distracted and fully relaxed. He continued with his movements for another couple of minutes. Amy was rolling her eyes in pleasure. Ty realized that she was still very scared and he wanted to pleasure her as much as possible so that she would want to invite him in.

"Pleeeease Ty"

"Please what sweetheart?"

"I don't know I just need something, something more. You are driving me insane"

Ty smiled "Ok Aims, let's try this then. I am going to slowly insert myself into you. It will hurt, but we will take it slow. The most important thing is for you to be relaxed, ok?"

Amy nodded and looked at him with eyes full of trust. Ty's heart jumped. He hated having to hurt her and he vowed that he would do everything to make it up to her later.

Amy felt Ty's fingers at her opening and then she felt him push slowly into her until his tip was inside her and he had reached her barrier. She winced at the pain. This was definitely not how his finger had felt like. She closed her eyes firmly shut and tensed her body.

Ty lay completely still. He could not believe how tight she was. He took a deep breath and counted to thirty. This was killing him.

"Aims, how are you doing?"

"It hurts, but it is getting better."

"Ok, I am going to move out and in again now, are you ok with that? I need you to relax"

Amy nodded and took a deep breath. Ty withdrew then very slowly inserted his tip again.

Amy scrunched up her face. It still hurt, but it was not as bad as the first time. She relaxed her body a bit.

"That's it baby, you are doing so well" Ty cooed in her ear. He kissed her tenderly. "I am going to do this a couple of more times, ok?"

Amy nodded again. Ty repeated the process six more times. He could feel her relaxing as he slowly stretched her and forced her body to get used to his size.

"Amy darling, open your eyes, look at me. Are you ok?" Ty planted small kissed all over her face.

"I am ok, it still hurts a bit, but it was not as bad as I thought it would be. Lou must have been exaggerating"

Ty looked at her soulfully "Amy, we are not there yet, I was just trying to get your body used to mine. You are still technically a virgin".

Amy blushed again "Oh, sorry, I didn't know." She hid her face in his shoulder.

"Amy, please do not be embarrassed, not with me. I love you. This is the most beautiful experience I have ever had."

"Oh Ty, I love you too, I am so sorry for being so inexperienced. I have loved every minute of this evening so far, thank you for making this special for me."

"Oh Amy, you are killing me. Let's do this together now, are you ready?"

Amy nodded. Ty enveloped her mouth in a passionate kiss, closed his eyes and pushed into her. He felt the hymen give way and he was through. Amy let out a small scream. It hurt, it hurt bad. She felt a burning sensation and stretched beyond means. A tear escaped from her eye. Ty lay absolutely still once more. He kissed her tear away.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry, I know I am hurting you. Do you want me to stop?"

Yes, Amy thought, but she wanted to be brave. He had done everything he had promised. He had been gentle, slow and talked her through all her nervousness. She owed him to hang in there.

"Just give me a second". Amy closed her eyes and kissed Ty, trying to take her mind of the pain that was engulfing the lower part of her body. The burning had stopped, but all her unused muscles down there were hurting. She tentatively moved her hips a little. Ty took this as a sign and pushed a bit deeper into her. Amy gasped at the renewed pain. She dug her nails into Ty's back. He stopped his movement again.

"Amy baby, I am all in now, I will not move until you tell me. I know you are in pain. I promise it will only be this once. Please try to relax, take a deep breath"

Ty kissed her again but he was getting anxious that he would not be able to last much longer. His self-control was dwindling. She felt so incredibly tight and warm around him. Amy scrunched her face again.

"Ty, it is getting better, I think you can move a bit."

Ty took a deep breath to steady himself and very slowly started to move in and out of her. Amy was feeling a set of conflicting emotions. After the initial searing pain, she wanted nothing more than for Ty to stop. Now she was still in considerable pain but on the other hand, she felt a need for Ty to be doing exactly what he was doing. She lay absolutely still and tried to relax.

"Baby, I can't last any longer" Ty groaned and pushed twice more, then with a groan and a shudder he emptied himself and collapsed on top of Amy. He kissed Amy tenderly.

"I am sorry Aims, this should have taken longer. All that pent-up excitement, I just could not hold it anymore".

"That's ok Ty, it wasn't as terrible as I thought. In fact at the end I was starting to enjoy it."

Ty felt relieved. He had read in one of Mallory's trashy magazines that normally women did not reach an orgasm the first time. He would have loved to bring Amy to one but it was not meant to be. He vowed to make it up to her a thousand times in the future.

"I am so happy to hear that baby, the next time will be different, I promise"

He eased himself out of her and lay on his back. He carefully started to remove the condom. I was bloodied.

Amy opened her eyes wide "Ty is that from me?" She moved and looked at the white sheet and found a few spots on it as well. "I am sorry".

"It is normal Amy, let me go get something to clean you up"

Ty retrieved his boxers and his sweater and put them on. He walked over to the bathroom and removed a towel and started running the water. Luckily the heater had not totally frozen yet and the water was still lukewarm. Ty shivered in the cold. He moistened the towel and returned to bed. He knelt next to Amy, removed the cover and gently cleaned her. It stung and Amy winced. He rubbed the towel against the spots on the sheet, and although he managed to get the worse off, there was still a stain.

"I hope that there is bleach somewhere in this cabin, otherwise I would not want to know what Jack will think when he comes here again" Ty said with a small smile

Amy erupted in a set of giggles "Oh Ty, I think that by the time he was finished with you, you would never make love to me again. I saw some bleach in the kitchen, we can use it tomorrow"

Ty paled at the thought. He took off his sweater and got under the covers. He held Amy in a tight hug.

"How are you feeling princess?"

"I am a bit sore and feel like my whole body is made out of gelatin. I am happy I don't have to get on a horse in the next day or two".

Ty smiled "Yes, that could be uncomfortable. Amy, I am honored that you trusted me enough to do this with you. It was the most amazing experience for me. I love you so much"

"Oh Ty, you were wonderful, I have no regret whatsoever. I love you too." Amy let out a big yawn.

"Baby, you must be exhausted, let's try and get some sleep now" Ty turned Amy around and cradled her in a spooning position. She felt her eyes drop and in five minutes she was asleep.

_**Thank your for all your kind reviews, I am still very new at this, please let me know if I should continue or if the story should end here.**_


End file.
